In general, a compressor is a mechanical apparatus receiving power from a power generation apparatus such as an electric motor, a turbine or the like, and compressing the air, refrigerant or various working gases to raise a pressure. The compressor has been widely used for electric home appliances such as refrigerators and air conditioners, and application thereof has been expanded to the whole industry.
The compressors are roughly classified into a reciprocating compressor in which a compression space into/from which a working gas is sucked and discharged is defined between a piston and a cylinder and the piston is linearly reciprocated in the cylinder to compress the refrigerant, a rotary compressor in which a working gas is compressed in a compression space defined between an eccentrically-rotated roller and a cylinder, and a scroll compressor in which a compression space into/from which a working gas is sucked and discharged is defined between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll is rotated along the fixed scroll to compress the refrigerant.
While the reciprocating compressor has excellent mechanical efficiency, this reciprocating motion causes serious vibration and noise problems. In order to solve the foregoing problems, the rotary compressor has been developed due to its compact structure and excellent vibration characteristic.
The rotary compressor is configured such that a motor unit and a compression mechanism unit are mounted on a driving shaft in a hermetic container. A roller located near an eccentric portion of the driving shaft is located in a cylinder defining a cylindrical compression space, one or more vanes extend between the roller and the compression space to partition the compression space into a suction region and a compression region, and the roller is eccentrically located in the compression space. In general, the vane is supported on a groove portion of the cylinder by a spring to pressurize a surface of the roller, and the compression space is partitioned into the suction region and the compression region by the vane as mentioned above. With the rotation of the driving shaft, the suction region is gradually increased such that the refrigerant or working fluid is sucked into the suction region, and at the same time, the compression region is gradually decreased such that the refrigerant or working fluid therein is compressed.
In the conventional rotary compressor, since the motor unit and the compression mechanism unit are stacked on the upper and lower sides, the overall height of the compressor is inevitably increased. Moreover, in the conventional rotary compressor, since the motor unit and the compression mechanism unit have different weights, a difference in the force of inertia and a problem of unbalance are generated on the upper and lower sides of the driving shaft. Therefore, in order to compensate for the unbalance between the motor unit and the compression mechanism unit, a weight member may be superimposed on a relatively small weight side. However, this applies an additional load to a rotary body, thereby reducing the driving efficiency and the compression efficiency. Further, in the conventional rotary compressor, the eccentric portion is formed on the driving shaft in the compression mechanism unit. The eccentric portion is rotated with the rotation of the driving shaft to drive the roller located outside the eccentric portion. As a result, the vibration is inevitably generated in the compression mechanism unit due to the eccentric rotation of the driving shaft and the eccentric portion. Furthermore, in the conventional rotary compressor, when the eccentric portion of the driving shaft is rotated, it is continuously in sliding-contact with an inner surface of the cylinder with the roller fixed thereto and a tip section of the vane with the roller fixed thereto. A high relative velocity is present between the components brought into sliding-contact, which generates a friction loss and leads to reduction of the efficiency of the compressor. Additionally, a refrigerant leakage probability is present on a sliding-contact surface between the vane and the roller, which degrades the mechanical reliability.
While the conventional rotary compressor is configured such that the driving shaft is rotated in the stationary cylinder, a rotary compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 62-284985 and 63-100291 includes: a stationary shaft having a shaft and a piston portion which are integrally formed, the shaft having an inlet port in the shaft line direction, the piston portion being eccentric at a larger diameter than that of the shaft and having a port in the radial direction to communicate with the inlet port of the shaft; a vane installed to protrude and retreat; a rotor which is rotatable with the vane accommodated therein; an upper bearing having an outlet port; a lower bearing; a permanent magnet formed in a hollow cylindrical shape with a height greater than a difference between an outer diameter and an inner diameter and fixed to the lower bearing; and a coil which is not rotated on the outer circumference of the permanent magnet. The upper bearing, the rotor and the lower bearing are rotatably connected in order, and the vane encloses the space between the rotor and the upper bearing and the lower bearing and the piston portion. There is a change in volume.
In the rotary compressor disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Publications, the hollow cylindrical permanent magnet is located inside the stator, and the rotor including the vane and the compression mechanism unit are located inside the permanent magnet. Accordingly, this rotary compressor is considered to solve the problem of the conventional rotary compressor generated because the motor unit and the compression mechanism unit are installed in the height direction.
However, in the rotary compressor disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Publications, the vane is elastically supported on the rotating rotor and is in sliding-contact with an outer surface of the stationary eccentric portion (piston portion). Like the conventional rotary compressor, a large relative velocity difference is present between the vane and the eccentric portion (piston portion), which generates a friction loss, and a refrigerant leakage probability is still present on sliding-contact surfaces of the vane and the eccentric portion. Moreover, the rotary compressor disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Publications does not suggest any realizable structure for suction and discharge passages of a working fluid, lubrication oil feeding in the compression mechanism unit, or mounting of a bearing member, and thus does not reach the stage of practical application.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,110 discloses a rotary compressor in which a stationary shaft and an eccentric portion are integrally formed and a compression space is defined between an outer surface of a roller rotatably located on the eccentric portion and an inner surface of a rotating rotor. Here, a rotation force of the rotor is transferred to the roller through a vane fixed to upper and lower plates of the rotor and integrally rotated with the rotor, and a working fluid and lubrication oil are introduced into the compression space through a longitudinal passage formed in the center of the stationary shaft using a difference between an inner pressure of a hermetic container and an inner pressure of the compression space.
Also in the rotary compressor disclosed in the above U.S. Patent Publication, a compression mechanism unit is formed inside the rotor. Accordingly, this rotary compressor is considered to solve the problem of the conventional rotary compressor generated because the motor unit and the compression mechanism unit are installed in the height direction. Further, unlike the Japanese patent publications, the rotor, the vane and the roller are integrally rotated, and thus do not have a relative velocity difference, thus preventing a friction loss.
However, in the rotary compressor disclosed in the above U.S. Patent Publication, one end portion of the stationary shaft is fixed to the hermetic container, but the other end thereof is spaced apart from the hermetic container and suspended on the hermetic container. It is thus difficult to center the stationary shaft. There are other problems such as weakness to the horizontal direction vibration caused by the eccentric rotation which is an inevitable characteristic of the rotary compressor, difficulty in manufacturing, or degradation of assembly productivity. Additionally, since the vane inwardly protrudes from the rotor and a vane groove is formed in the roller to guide a traveling track of the vane, the volume of the roller is inevitably increased to form the vane groove. The roller of a relatively large volume excites the horizontal direction vibration by the eccentric rotation. A structure not using the lubrication oil has also been disclosed. For this purpose, components should be formed of very expensive materials. With respect to a structure using the lubrication oil, the lubrication oil is lifted into the compression space using a difference between an inner pressure of the hermetic container and an inner pressure of the compression space and circulated with a working fluid. In this situation, a lot of lubrication oil may be inevitably incorporated in the working fluid and discharged from the compressor with the working fluid, which degrades the lubrication performance.